


Remember When...

by nicky_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prisoner of War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky_writes/pseuds/nicky_writes
Summary: As an officer in the First Order, you are captured by the Resistance. But you don’t expect a familiar face to be the one interrogating you...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Remember When...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I don't often write for Poe, much less when he's portrayed as being as dark as he is in this fic. I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you have

You struggled against your ties, gritting your teeth as the thin ropes dug trench-like marks into your wrists. You were in a shack with packed dirt as a floor and crudely-made bricks for walls, and the heat was sweltering; whatever planet you were on, you vowed to yourself never to come back.

The heat wouldn’t be quite so unbearable if it weren’t for the First Order uniform still clinging to your skin, turning sticky with your sweat. Flies buzzed around you, and you tried to twitch to get them to disperse, but they still stubbornly remained, dancing around you in lazy circles.

You turned to the guard standing at the door and arched a manicured eyebrow up at him, ignoring the way his lips sneered when you made eye contact.

“Could I at least take my jacket off?” you begged, hearing desperation lingering on every syllable. When they’d brough you here yesterday, you’d been prepared for torture, but this was so much worse than that. You’d been left here, and no one had so much as come to speak to you. The sweat trickling down your skin made you feel like you were being poached like an egg, and your tongue had turned to sandpaper long ago from dehydration.

“No,” the guard grunted, “The uniform stays on; you don’t get to hide who you are here.”

You sighed and slouched in the chair again, bowing your head and watching the sweat drip down. You didn’t know how much longer you waited, trying to allow your overheated brain rest, begging for sleep to take you. But when you finally heard movement, the sun was just starting to set beyond the little window carved into the wall across from you.

Your guard suddenly stood to attention, and you looked up to see a man part the tattered curtain covering the doorway. Your eyes widened and your jaw went slack; you knew who he was; everyone in the First Order knew of the great pilot. But your knowledge of him ran deeper than that; you’d seen him grow up alongside you. Your family had known his. Hell, he’d been your first kiss.

“You can leave now, Yondi,” he nodded, and the guard left after giving you one last acidic glance.

When the two of you were left alone, he finally looked at you, really looked at you, and the heat of his eyes made the air around you seem chilly by comparison.

“… **Remember when we were little**?” he started, shoving his hands into the tan pants he was wearing. “When we used to play cops and robbers? I would always be the robber, and you would be the police officer-“

“Dameron, please-“

“And you would always catch me,” he continued on, a small smile stretching his lips at the memory. It didn’t reach his eyes as he spoke, though. “Who would’ve known that I would get to play the cop someday.”

You gulped, squirming once more against your ties.

“But you’re not a cop, are you Dameron?” you asked. “You don’t exactly uphold the laws.”

“The laws are made by bad people,” he shrugged. “Didn’t know you would grow up to be one of them.”

You sighed and bowed your head.

“…Poe,” you finally murmured, the name sliding off your tongue just like it had as a child. “You don’t understand. I-“

“Then MAKE me understand,” he burst out, and your eyes widened. You’d never heard him that angry before.

You licked your lips, but your tongue was just as dry as them, and it clicked as you spoke.

“It wasn’t the same after you left,” you began. “Things got so much worse. Everyone started losing their jobs once the First Order took over. My family was _starving_. I had to do something.”

“So you sold yourself out for an organization even more evil than the Empire?”

“It makes money,” you sighed. “Good money. Most of it gets sent home to my family. The only reason why they’re able to _eat_ is because of me.”

“There could’ve been other ways,” Poe barked. “You didn’t have to stay. You didn’t have to stick around and earn all those badges of _honor_.” He spat that last word, his hands balled into fists at his side. “How do you sleep at night?”

“The Resistance has caused its fair share of casualties, too,” you protested. “Riots have broken out because of you guys. People have stuck their necks out and gotten hurt because of your self-professed ‘worthy cause’.”

“But we haven’t killed entire planets,” he argued. “We don’t fight to strike fear into the galaxy; we fight to _end_ it. Nothing we do will ever do can compare to the blood you have on your hands.”

You bowed your head, not knowing what to say to that. You were almost delirious with dehydration at this point; speaking so much had only heightened your symptoms.

“I bet you’re thirsty, huh?” he asked, pulling a canteen off of his belt. Your eyes lit up at the sight of it, and you watched as he took a long drink from it, some of the water dribbling down his neck to the column of his throat. You once more licked your lips at the sight of it, and you somewhere registered that you were nodding your head. “I’ll give you something to drink, don’t worry.”

Poe walked over and put a hand on the back of your chair, holding the flask just out of reach. Every time you moved your head towards it, he would pull it away, until you finally let out a whine and turned to him.

“I’ll give you something to drink,” he whispered, “but only if you tell me what the First Order is planning next.”

You felt your hope diminish and die in your chest, and you forced yourself to lean your head back and turn away.

“I’ve been trained to withstand torture,” you mumbled. “And besides, they would kill me if they ever found out I’d told you anything.”

“You assume you’ll be able to return to them,” he scoffed. “Who says we’ll give you back.”

Your eyes widened at his implication, and your head snapped back towards him. You saw his face as it had been when you were only 5 and 6, then as a teenager, then as the young man you’d kissed all those years ago.

“You…” You cleared your throat and tried again. “You would really kill me, Poe?”

His eyebrows furrowed, and he took another drink as he straightened up.

“Is it any less than what you would do to me? Or to any of my comrades?” You felt yourself turn pale, but he just capped the canteen and tied it back to his belt. “No, (Y/N), I wouldn’t kill you; we have too much history for that. But I do need something.”

You kept your mouth resolutely shut, and for a moment the two of you only stared at one another. You were at an impasse; you both knew it. Poe finally broke the silence, all the while keeping his eyes on yours.

“You look even more beautiful than I remember,” he all but whispered, and you blinked rapidly in confusion. “I’ve always wanted to see you again; I hated how we left things off.”

“How _we_ left things?” you scoffed. “As I remember it, _you_ were the one who left to be a spice runner on Kijimi. I also remember begging you to stay.”

Poe’s jaw twitched. “You know that I had to get out of there.”

“But you could’ve taken me with you! I didn’t want to stay on that planet. And you _knew_ how I felt about you.”

“Did I? Because as _I_ remember it, your first words after I kissed you were… Now, what were they? I wanna get this right; I believe they were, “ _We never should have done that, Poe_.” Or am I wrong about that?”

“We’d been best friend since we were 5!” you exclaimed. “I was confused! I’d had a crush on you since puberty, but you were always chasing girls, even back then. I didn’t want to just be another notch on your belt!”

“You were _always_ more than that to me,” he shouted. “You were the first love of my life! What was I supposed to think when you avoided me for the next year after the kiss, huh?”

You felt all protests die in your throat, and you looked down, feeling a familiar shame wash over you.

“I shouldn’t have-“ you began, but Poe cut you off, forcing your chin up to look at him. Your words fell away as you saw the look in his eyes; it was _so much_ angrier than you ever remembered him being. You’d never seen him look like that, and you were surprised at the prick of fear you felt in your heart.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have,” he growled. “And I’ve never forgotten. Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized about you just like this? Tied up and at my mercy, just like I’d been at your mercy all those years ago for you to shoot down…”

“Poe, you’re scaring me-“

“Good! I’m glad you’re scared,” he grunted, moving down onto his knees. “Because I thought about this even _before_ I knew that you were First Order scum. I’ve wanted you for so long, and you’ve always been so clueless.”

You were frozen when Poe surged up and pressed his lips to yours; his wet tongue forced its way into your mouth, and you were kissing him back before you could think it through. The water still lingering in his mouth felt so good against his, and you hungrily drank him in even as his hands pushed your jacket open.

“I’m gonna untie you now,” he suddenly grunted, “and just remember that if you try to run, you are in a camp surrounded by the very rebels you’d been trying to kill all these years. I wouldn’t recommend testing your odds with them.”

You nodded, head still spinning from the kiss, and a few seconds later you felt your ropes being loosened. You wiggled your hands away from the chair and reached for Poe’s belt, snatching the flask and stumbling away, opening it and emptying its contents into your mouth. There was only a few sips left inside, but you moaned when the water hit your paper-dry throat.

You dropped the canteen once you were done and turned to Poe, who was advancing towards you fast. You didn’t fight when he grabbed your wrists, but you did yelp at how he roughly pressed you against the wall.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” he grunted. “You just can’t help yourself but use me when I’m trying to trust you, huh?”

You shook your head, wanting to defend yourself, but Poe’s lips pressed to yours again in a bruising kiss. You gasped when you felt one of his knees press between your legs, moving up until his thigh was pressed against your heat, and you felt him press his hard length against your hip.

“Poe-“ you tried to say, but he pulled back and clapped a hand over your mouth.

“I don’t think you wanna be too loud,” he grunted, reaching his other hand down towards his belt. “I mean, I don’t give a shit if they hear me fucking you outside, but you always were a little shy, weren’t you?”

Your eyes widened, and you felt cold despite the heat. You shook your head rapidly and tried to shove his chest away from you, but he didn’t budge.

“Don’t make this difficult,” he groaned, flipping you around so your front was pressed against the cold, hard wall. “If you don’t just shut up and cooperate, I’ll tie you up and leave you to starve. And we don’t want that, do we?”

You froze, and Poe mistook your stillness for compliance. He hurriedly shoved your jacket down your arms, and your shirt and pants followed soon after. You couldn’t help but let out a moan of relief upon having the heavy clothes taken off, but Poe clearly thought that your noise was one of enjoyment.

“Oh? You’re liking this, aren’t you?” he chuckled, pressing his crotch against the curve of your ass. “I bet you’ve thought about me too, huh? Have you?” When you were silent, he brought his hand down against your ass; it didn’t sting much with your panties still on, but you still let out a surprised gasp at the sound it had made. “ _Have_ you?”

You looked over your shoulder and shook your head, but Poe’s smirk only grew wider.

“C’mon, hon, you know I’ve always been able to tell when you’re lying,” he sneered. “So you have thought about this. I bet,” he said, starting to tug your panties down, “that you touched yourself when you thought about me. Didn’t you?”

You thought back to the nights back when you were a teenager; the first time you’d touched yourself to the thought of him had been when you were seventeen, just weeks before your fateful kiss. And ever since then, when you would indulge yourself and let your hand slip into your panties while you lay awake in bed, Poe had found his way into your thoughts. More often than not, you would hear his voice in your head while you came, despite the years that had passed since you’d last seen him.

“I… I…” you closed your eyes in shame and just nodded silently.

Poe let out a sound that was strangely similar to a purr, and you felt him nuzzle the back of your neck.

“I’ve thought about you too,” he murmured. “Almost every goddamn day since I left.”

For a moment, his hands left your body, but you knew what was coming next as you heard his pants slide down his legs and onto the floor. When he gripped your hips again, you could feel his hard length pressed against the curve of your ass, and he lightly kicked at your feet to get you to spread your legs wider for him.

“That’s right, baby,” he hummed, lining up with your entrance. “I’m gonna make you feel so good…”

With that, he wasted no time before thrusting into you, and you whimpered at the sudden stretch; it had been a long time since you’d felt anything other than your fingers inside of you, and Poe’s cock was thick, just like you’d imagined it.

“Oh, god,” he moaned, letting his chin rest against your shoulder as he started rocking his hips. “You’re just like how I pictured. I’ve had a lot of girls, sweetheart, but I always wanted _you_.”

You felt him take a handful of your hair, pulling on it until you tilted your head towards him. He kissed you deeply as his hips started moving faster, finding their rhythm. All you could do was claw at the wall in front of you and take it, trapped with his body shoved up against yours.

“I know you like this,” he whispered, his lips still grazing yours as he spoke. “You’re so wet for me already. I’m gonna fuck you so good that you won’t ever want to leave me again; you’ll never want me to stop.”

You gasped when you felt him hit that spot deep inside you, and you arched your back. He was going to make you cum sooner than you’d expected to, but between the drag of his teeth against the curve of your neck and the way he was pounding inside of you, you had no hope of lasting much longer.

“Say you want me,” he suddenly growled. You could only whine in response, but then his hand wrapped around your neck, applying just the slightest amount of pressure. “ _Say_. _It_.”

“I-I want you!” you cried, but his grip on your throat only got tighter.

“Say you belong to me.”

“I’m yours-“ you gasped. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and you clawed at his hand weakly. “I belong to you, Poe, please-“

As the corners of your vision started turning back, you felt your orgasm building up, getting closer and closer. Even through the haze that had settled over your mind, you knew you were close.

“Poe!” you wheezed, letting your eyes roll to the back of your head.

All of a sudden, his hand let go of your throat, and you had barely enough time to take in a deep breath before you were cumming around him with a shriek. Your thighs trembled and your toes curled as you felt your pussy fluttering around him, and it wasn’t long at all until he came inside of you. He moaned your name under his breath like a prayer, repeating it over and over again as his hips lazily rode out his orgasm.

When he finally stilled, slumping against you, he pressed a kiss to the side of your neck before pulling out and taking a step back. Without him supporting your waist, you turned around and let your back rest up against the wall as you fixed your clothes with trembling fingers.

You made to pick up your shirt, but Poe snatched it from you and ripped the garment as you sputtered in surprise.

“You won’t need this uniform anymore,” he explained, letting the tattered fabric drop to the floor. “Take those pants off; I’ll go get some new clothes from you and bring them back.”

He made to leave, but you called his name, and he turned around just before he could walk out of the hut again.

“What happens now?” you asked. “What are you gonna do with me?”

Poe’s lips twitched up into a smirk, and he arched an eyebrow at you.

“Well, you said you belong to me, right? So you’ll stay with me. I’ll move you to my tent; that’s where you’ll be living until we have to move our camp again.”

You blinked in disbelief.

“The First Order will try and get me back,” you said. “I’m a high-ranking officer; they might make a really good deal in return for-“

“I’m not going to let the First Order take anything else from me,” he interrupted. “They’ve already stolen so much.

“You’re here to stay.”

With that, he walked out, and as you sat there on the floor, you felt any hope of leaving this place die away. You were stuck here, and Poe was never going to let you go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you'd like, check out my tumblr - nikki-writes-stuff! :)


End file.
